<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inferno Hearts by helenradke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155269">Inferno Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenradke/pseuds/helenradke'>helenradke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Attack Attack! (Band), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blood and Violence, Car Accidents, College Student Eren Yeager, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Overdosing, References to Drugs, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenradke/pseuds/helenradke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boxing was his life. But he left it for drugs and a risky life.<br/>He was her life. But she left him for a better future.<br/>Can they fix their relationship and move past their hardships and demons?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy this story♡<br/>I'm gonna create a playlist at spotify too, so you can enjoy it better.</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4o0IyLhaiM1ND8xTNAHIih?si=p4e6ZPoCT62-d3WHaY3SjQ here is the spotify playlist ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren Yeager. That’s my best friend. Or he used to be. We’ve known each other since we were babies. Our mothers were best friends. As I said Eren used to be my friend until he started dating Mikasa. From that moment everything went downhill. He started drinking, acting reckless, he stopped going to practices and left his boxing career behind, and on top of that he started drugs. As for me, I started going to parties and hooking up with different dudes so that I can feel the emptiness that he left. I liked him since we were in high school but when I confessed he rejected my feelings because he likes Mikasa. </p><p>I was at my band practice with Connie, Jean and Sasha. Connie played the bass, Jean the drums, Sasha the guitar and I was the lead singer. We finished practicing so I let my body fall on the couch next to the garage door. Jean got up and sat next to me. Sasha started packing her stuff and Connie was going through his phone. In a week was our first concert in a local club. So everyone was tired and stressed. I was lost on my thoughts when Jean tapped my shoulder and pointed at Connie. Connie was holding his phone up and looking at it shocked. <br/>
<strong>“Connie is everything alright?”</strong> I asked and looked at him. Sasha then got up from the floor and went next to Connie so she could have a better view of what Connie was looking. Sasha then brought her small hand to cover her mouth. <strong>“Guys you won’t believe it"</strong> she said and grabbed the phone from Connie’s hand and came to sit in between Jean and me so we could also see. I looked at the phone and my mind went blank. Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith were going to be at the club the day our concert would be held. The best producers out there. They were looking for new bands. Jean the interrupted my thoughts when he started screaming while trapping us in his embrace. <strong>“Guys that’s a great opportunity we cant lose”</strong> Connie said serious making us look at him. Jean broke the hug and went up to Connie struggling him in a headlock. <strong>“I know dude. We need to practice more. But I believe with Y/N's vocals we’ll definitely win their hearts"</strong> I chuckled at Jean’s comment and rubbed the back of my neck feeling kinda embarrassed <strong>“I don’t think I’m that good”</strong> then Sasha smacked my head and looked at me serious <strong>“Y/N you are gifted. You need to believe in yourself more. Okay?”</strong> I nodded because I didn’t want to argue back.</p><p>I was walking through the campus holding the new music sheets of the song we were going to perform and my guitar on my back. I was so lost at my own thoughts that I bumped at someone and fell down. In result me hitting my hand and the sheets flying around on the cold road. <strong>“You should be more careful”</strong> the person and my eyes stayed glued down o the road. I knew very well that husky voice. It was Eren. I couldn’t look at him so I just started picking up the music sheets. He then crouched down and started helping me. I stole some small looks of him. He was thin. His blue eyes looked tired. He had long hair, which he held in a man bun. Before I could look away Eren locked eyes with me and chuckled. I got up embarrassed and looked around trying to look like I was looking for someone or something. Eren got up as well and patted my head<strong> “I know you're feeling awkward you cant hide it. So how’s everything? How you’ve been holding up?”</strong> My blood started boiling at Eren’s question. I pushed his hand off and looked at him dead in the eyes. <strong>“What are you expecting me to say Eren? That everything’s okay? That I’m doing great?”</strong> I said and I could feel something in my throat and my eyes ready to spilled the tears I was holding for so long. Eren looked down guilty. I walked passed him because I didn’t want him to see me cry. <br/>
I reached the music room and the guys were already there getting ready. Everyone looked at me and I just let myself slip down the door and started sobbing. Sasha run up to me and hugged me <strong>“Y/N what happened?”</strong> she asked and I couldn’t answer because of my chocked sobs. Jean then slammed his hand on the wall and looked at me angry.<strong> “Tell me it was that bastard Eren?”</strong> he asked and Connie looked at him and then back at me. I nodded. Jean walked close to me and offered me his hand. I took it and got up. <strong>“You don’t have to cry over that filthy bastard.”</strong> Jean said and wiped my tears with his thump. Connie the cam next to me and patted my back <strong>“So how about we start practicing? Y/N that way you can let your anger out"</strong> he said and smiled softly. I nodded and everyone went back to their spots and to what they were doing. <strong>“So what do you think about the song I picked?”</strong> Connie asked me and started strumming his guitar. <strong>“I love it”</strong> I said and started strumming my guitar too.</p><p>The hours passed so fast and it was finally 7. We started packing our things so we could go the nearest café since Connie was treating us. </p><p>I woke up the next day feeling my head hurting. I surely remember we ended up drinking a lot. I looked around and saw Jean sleeping next to me. My eyes widened when I realised where I was and what has happened. I looked under the covers and quickly bited my lips. We were naked. I tried to get out of the bed when a husky voice spoke.<strong> "Where are you going?"</strong> Crap. I turned around and Jean was facing me. His eyes were still half closed. He fluffy hair were messed up. And his sculpted chest was exposed enough for me to see. <strong>"I'm not leaving, if that's what you thought"</strong> he chuckled and trapped me in his strong embrace. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. Our naked bodies were to close. I could feel his heartbeat and he could feel mine. I felt my cheeks flush red from embarrassment as I remembered what happened yesterday. <strong>"Let's just stay like this for a while"</strong> he said and kissed my neck. I turned around and looked at his sleeping face. Jean was hot and he always treated me like a gentleman. But this was wrong. I lost my virginity and I could barely remember anything <strong>"Are you going to look at me for a long time?"</strong> He said and smirked. I was staring without noticing because I was to lost on my thoughts <strong>"Jean i-"</strong> before I could finish my sentence he kissed me. </p><p>His lips tasted like liqueur from yesterday. They were sweet but sour at the same time. The kiss was soft yet aggressive. He broke the kiss and cupped my face <strong>"I'm willing to make baby steps and make this work. I like you Y/N. You dont have to answer me now. Take your time"</strong> Its like he could read my mind. He answered all my questions. But can I try? Should I try? What if it doesn't work out?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air in the room smelted like marijuana. The music was blasting from the speakers and here I was sitting on a sofa at an abandoned basement. A table was in front of me filled with all kinds of drugs and alcohol. Mikasa was laying on my lap as Reiner helped Annie with her dose. Bertholdt was playing on his phone because his turn was over. I looked at mikasa and smiled. I smiled out of pity or because I was happy? I didn't know. I still hadn't talked to Mikasa about me talking to Y/N. I know she doesn't like her.</p><p> </p><p>Annie turned and looked at me<strong> "Guys how about we go to the Rose Club tomorrow? I heard a concert will be held there"</strong> Reiner looked at the table and took a bottle of beer. He took a sip and shrugged. <strong>"I dont mind. How about you guys?"</strong> Bertholdt agreed quickly and continued playing with his phone. I looked down at Mikasa and started playing with her hair <strong>"What do you think? How about a date?"</strong> I said and winked at her.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled and nodded <strong>"That would be great"</strong>. I met Mikasa at high school. She was a transfer student from Germany. I still remember the first day the teacher assigned me to give her a tour around school. I remember when we started hanging around more. When I confessed to her. And when I lost Y/N.</p><p>Mikasa was very pretty. She had fair white skin. Black hair that matched her black eyes. She was very shy and quit but bold at the same time. Everyone at school was wooing over her. Boys and girls. Y/N at the other hand was extremely bubbly but she had no confidence. She was cute, caring, kind and loyal. Even though we always fought she always apologized first. But not this time. Ever since we stopped talking she became more cold, more unhappy.  Her smile was gone. And I was at fault.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N? I wondered how was she. Was she eating well? Was she happy? Did she have a boyfriend? But I wasnt In a position to be asking those questions. I remember the day she confessed to me and i rejected her because of mikasa. The day she moved without saying anything. The day she stopped talking to me. But she had every right to be mad at me. </p><p> </p><p>I leaned and whispered to mikasa <strong>"Can you get up? I have to go get some fresh air"</strong> mikasa got up and looked at me <strong>"Do you want me to come with you?"</strong> I declined her offer and started to walk the stairs to go up to the living room. I opened the door and walked to park across my house where me and Y/N used to play. I sat at the bench and took my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket. I looked up at the sky as I lit my cigarette and took a whiff. My life has been turned upside down. Y/N had tried to warn me and help me. I just pushed away because I was selfish. </p><p> </p><p>I always thought about going to rehab but everytime I started I just gave up. It was difficult. I always thought to start over. My boxing career and my relationship with Y/N. And I always failed. Not because I couldn't do it. But because I was a coward. </p><p>I felt a hand on my shoulder and Reiner sat next to me. <strong>"Eren is something troubling you?"</strong> He asked and I just nodded <strong>"Just so you know. I saw you with Y/N the other time. At the campus. Dude I know you like her. I can see it in the way you look at her. Dont get me wrong mikasa is a great girl but Y/N is the one for you. Believe it or not"</strong> I looked down at my hands and took a whiff again <strong>"I dont want to hurt mikasa"</strong> Reiner looked at me and smiled <strong>"I know...but dont you see that you're destroying yourself? I mean we do too but you're different. You had a whole career in front of you. You had people who supported you. You had Y/N next to you in every step you took. Dont give up that easily" </strong></p><p> </p><p>Reiner never did his cigarette and left. Was he right? Should I try one more time? </p><p> </p><p>The time passed quickly and everyone went home. I hopped at the bathroom and took a hot shower. I could feel my whole body relax. After I finished I got dressed and went to the balcony to take a smoke. </p><p>The night was beautiful and silent. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat at the music room with Jean waiting for Sasha and Connie to come so we could start practice. The atmosphere was awkward because I couldn't bring myself to talk to Jean or look at him after what happened yesterday. We've been sitting silent for half an hour now until I heard Jean getting up. I looked at him<strong> "Where are you going?"</strong> I asked him and he smiled at me. His smile was so sweet and I could feel some butterflies in my stomach. <strong>"I'm just going to strum my new guitar" </strong></p>
<p>My eyes widened and looked at him like a kid who saw a vase of candies <strong>"You got a new guitar?"</strong> Jean could play the guitar too. He nodded and signaled me to go and take a look. I got up and went next to him. I crouched so we could be the same height. He opened his case and my eyes widened. It was a beautiful red Gibson Les Paul Standard. Those guitars were pretty expensive. I looked at him and smirked <strong>"Did you steal it?"</strong> He laughed and acted hurt <strong>"What do you take me for? I saved up some money for this guitar. It was my dream to buy one"</strong> I sat on the cold floor and started admiring the guitar when his face got closer <strong>"You dont seem awkward anymore."</strong> He said and sat down too. I blushed and nodded <strong>"Didn't I tell you I want to make baby steps? You don't have to be awkward. All that matters are your feelings"</strong> he said and started strumming his guitar. My hearts was ready to explode out of my chest. I could feel it. And I bet he could too.<strong> "Jean how about we go on a date?"</strong> I asked and looked down at the cold floor while playing with my fingers. I could feel my cheeks turning a shade of pink. Jean turned and looked at me with wide eyes <strong>"Are you for real?"</strong> He asked and his ears turned red. I could tell he was embarrassed and shy too but I liked it. I found it cute. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><strong>"Of course dummy"</strong> I said and smacked his hand playfully. He then came closer and hugged me. His hot breath once again on my neck. It made feel goosebumps. I hugged him back and I could feel his heart beating fast. Our hearts were in sync. <strong>"Can I kiss you? Only if you want to"</strong> I nodded and he came closer, closing the gap between us. I felt his lips on mine. Again sweet. </p>
<p>Before we could brake the kiss the door opened revealing Connie and Sasha. Both of the looked at us with wide eyes and stood frozen. <strong>"Wh-what is happening here?"</strong> Sasha stuttered. Connie smirked and gave a thumbs up to Jean <strong>"Good job buddy. I knew this would happen"</strong>. I could feel my face burning up. So did Jeans. <strong>"Can someone fill me up?"</strong> Sasha asked and crossed her arms. </p>
<p>After we settled down we explained everything to them. <strong>"Actually I'm really happy for both of you"</strong> Connie said and Sasha nodded <strong>"You needed to move forward. And Jean is a pretty good guy"</strong> I smiled and looked at him as I touched his hand. My move made him look at me and smile. <strong>"Well then how about we practice our song?"</strong> Connie asked giving me and the other too the music sheets. </p>
<p><strong>"I think that's song fits you a lot Y/N"</strong> Connie said and fixed the podium in front of him.<strong> "Thanks. I really love the song"</strong> I said and got up to fix my microphone stand. Everyone started getting up and getting to their positions. </p>
<p>The concert was tomorrow. I could feel my stomach knot. Jean gently touched my shoulder to assure me everything was going to be fine before he would go back to her to his position. Connie started playing the guitar getting the rhythm ready. Then everyone started getting to rythm.<strong> "Let's start from the chorus okay?"</strong> Connie said and I nodded. </p>
<p>I started singing and I could feel my stress leaving me. I loved being on stage even though I was an introvert. It was my dream to become a singer. When I started going to University the first thing I did after picking a major was to join the music club and audition for the vocal position. That's how everything started. That's how I met the guys. Our group didn't have a name yet and the only concerts we did were in the garage of Connie's house to close relatives and friends. Sometimes we did some small appearances on some school events at our campus. Everyone wanted to be famous and start their careers but having fun was the most important thing. That's what Connie said everytime we had practice. 3 years passed since then and we started holding small gigs at different coffee shops, clubs and anywhere we could find the opportunity. We practiced until late when Connie suggested to stop and just go home to rest because tomorrow was the big day. Connie and Sasha left first leaving me and Jean alone. While Jean was packing his stuff I went next to him <strong>"How about we go on that date now"</strong> I asked and put my hands behind me. Jean looked at me and started panicking <strong>"What do you mean? Li-like right now? I'm not even dressed properly"</strong> I laughed at him comment and kissed his cheek "<strong>You always look beautiful"</strong> Jean blushed and nodded <strong>"Then let's go"</strong> We decided to just grab some coffee and sit at the river across our campus. It was kinda chilly but Jean gave me his jacket. <strong>"You know it's the first I went on a date in the last 2 years"</strong> Jean looked at me and took a sip from his coffee <strong>"And why is that?"</strong> I looked ahead the river and smiled lightly <strong>"I mean you kinda know what happened between me and Eren"</strong> He nodded and touched my hand <strong>"You don't have to tell me if you dont want to"</strong> I shook my head and smiled back at him <strong>"I want you to know"</strong> i said and took a sip from my coffee too <strong>"So after we stopped talking to each other, I started going to parties and hooking up with different dudes but I realized I was acting reckless when one of those guys tried to rape me"</strong> Jean looked at me with a sympathetic look and rubbed my hand with his thump allowing me to continue <strong>"That's why I stoped going on dates or even trying to look for something"</strong> Jean nodded and before I could continue he spoke <strong>"I hope you know I'm not like those guys. I would never do something to hurt you"</strong> I smiled reassuring him I believed him <strong>"I know Jean. I'm just afraid. What if something happens and we brake up? What if we stop being friends after that?" I</strong> said and looked down Jean sighed and cupped my face making me turn to look at him <strong>"That would never happen Y/N. I could never abound you even if we broke up"</strong> I could feel my eyes tearing up from his words. Jean then came close and kissed me. I felt safe in his embrace. He was the first person to make me feel that way after Eren. We broke the kiss and he wiped my tears<strong> "From today its our first day"</strong> he said and I nodded while hugging him tight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm this chapter listen to "Talk to me - Apocalyptica ft Izzy Hale" that's the song Y/N is singing. You can find it on the spotify playlist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were at the club backstage getting ready to go on stage. Connie was going back and forth because he was nervous but he was trying to hide it. Sasha on the other hand was eating sitting on a nearby chair looking at Connie. Jean was getting his hair fixed. And I just stood there. I felt kinda nervous. The yells from people trying to prepare the stage and everything didn't make it better. I was so lost on my thoughts when a guy with a microphone came in front of me and waved<strong> "You're next guys". </strong></p><p><strong>"Guys come here"</strong> said Connie as he tried to encourage us <strong>"Let's give everything we got"</strong> Sasha smiled and gave a big thumps up <strong>"All that matters is we have fun"</strong> Jean said and intertwined our hands. I smiled and simply nodded. <strong>"Let's give it up for "Fate"</strong> Connie was the first to go on stage and then the rest of us. </p><p>As I walked on stage I was shocked by how many people came. I looked up at the bar and saw Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith. I gulped feeling the pressure taking hold of me. The lights made feel dizzy. <strong>"Y/N are you ready?"</strong> Connie asked and I gave him a smile reassuring him I was. He then started playing his guitar, giving Sahsa and Jean the rythm to start. Everyone started clapping and screaming. The lights were focused on us. I felt my palms starting to sweat but I started singing. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"Well, I heard</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>You went out and had a good time boy</strong><br/>
<strong>And you found a little fun</strong><br/>
<strong>And I heard</strong><br/>
<strong>She looked fine but the timing was wrong</strong><br/>
<strong>And she wasn't the one</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>I was at the wrong time in the wrong place, and</strong><br/>
<strong>I had to hear a second hand</strong><br/>
<strong>Why can't you tell me to my face?"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>I could feel my heart beating so fast since I was close to the chorus. I looked around and smiled until I saw Eren and his group. Mikasa was grinding on him. He was just looking at me smirking. I could feel my anger boiling. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"Don't talk to me</strong><br/>
<strong>Tell me how you feel</strong><br/>
<strong>Don't talk to me</strong><br/>
<strong>'Cause I don't wanna hear</strong><br/>
<strong>Don't talk to me</strong><br/>
<strong>'Cause all you'll get is silence"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Eren nodded his head like he understood the song was for him. Which wasnt. I shouldn't be thinking about him now. I'm with Jean. What I feel towards Eren is hate. I grabbed the microphone and walked closer to the stage so I could play with the crowd. Everyone started touching my hand as I runned across the stage.<strong> "Let's have some fun"</strong> I screamed at the crowd and everyone started whistling and screaming. Many kids from our campus came with tshirts.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>The song was almost finished. I gave the guys a look and smirked. Connie knew exactly what was going to happen. I took a run and jumped to the crowd. The crowd started screaming and guiding back to the stage where I finished the song falling down on my knees. I was sweating but damn it felt good. I was feeling like all my problems were gone. I felt happy. I got up and the guys came next to me <strong>"Thank you for having us tonight. It was a great honor and opportunity"</strong> I said and waved at them. I looked at the bar and saw Levi and Erwin clapping. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>We walked off stage so the next group could come up. As we were backstage Connie hugged us and cried <strong>"Guys that was amazing"</strong> Sasha looked at him with a disgusted face <strong>"Ew dude your snots are getting everywhere"</strong> causing me and Jean to broke into laughter. Just then Levi and Erwin approached us.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Both if them looked hella hot and classy at the same time. They wore expensive clothes and their hair where brushed back exposing their foreheads. I had to admit Levi was kinda short next Erwin. But that didn't matter.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><strong>"Hello there"</strong> Erwin spoke. His voice was strong enough for everyone around to hear. Levi then handed me his card <strong>"I will just cut to the point. We would like to recruit you. You're what our company is looking for. We believe you have a great future ahead"</strong> Levi's voice was low and husky. Erwin smirked as Leavi walked away <strong>"Take that as a compliment. Levi never compliments anyone. Give us a call so we could arrange a date"</strong> he smiled and waved at us as he followed Levi.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>We looked at each other and started screaming.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><strong>"Oh my god. I cant believe it"</strong> Sasha said <strong>"The want us"</strong> Jean said and looked at me. I hugged Jean and kissed him. Connie smirked and gave us a big smile <strong>"Let's go have some fun and drink until we get wasted. We need to celebrate"</strong> We smiled and walked outside to the bar. Everyone gathered around us and congratulated us. After all the commotion we sat at the bar and started ordering drinks. I was talking to Jean when Eren and his group approached us. </p>
  <p><strong>"You did great out there"</strong> he spoke and Mikasa nodded <strong>"You were really good. I'm sure they will sign you"</strong> Mikasa spike and Jean answered instead of me <strong>"Thanks. Hope so"</strong> then he put his hand around my waist like a dog trying to mark his territory. I found it cute that he got jealous and overprotective. I looked at Eren which his eyes were glued on Jeans hand.</p>
  <p><strong>"So are you the two of you together?"</strong> He asked and smirked <strong>"None of your business"</strong> Jean spoke back making Eren throw his hands up in surrender. <strong>"Well we better get going"</strong> Annie came next to Mikasa with Reiner and Bertold. Eren nodded and waved at us. Before he left he came closer to Jean and whispered something on his ear. I could feel Jean tense. I could feel his hands clench. <strong>"Is everything okay?"</strong> I asked worried and he looked back at me as he took his shot. <strong>"Yeah dont worry" </strong></p>
  <p>I was worried but i let it pass. Tonight was about celebrating. Not scratching old wounds.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quick Notice: I was at the hospital because my dog bitten me....so right now im on medication and resting<br/>As a sorry because I haven't uploaded in a while <br/>I'll update 2 chapters♡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NSFW</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">NSFW</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There I was. In Jean's room. Kissing him. He gently placed me on top of the bed and started kissing me. We were wasted but that didn't matter at this point because I wanted him and he wanted me too. Us being drunk was just an excuse since we were both shy. He started kissing my neck leaving traces of hickey on neck. His hot breath gave me goosebumps. He smelled so good. His tongue on my neck felt perfect. </p><p> </p><p>A little moan escaped my lips and Jean looked at me and smirked. I felt my cheeks turn pink but I didn't care. I admit I was enjoying it. Jean then stopped and took off his shirt revealing his beautiful sculpted body. I touched his abs and started tracing my hands around his torso. I licked my lips and looked down. He was aroused. I could tell. I could feel it. </p><p> </p><p>I didn't want to make him wait any longer. I pushed him off of me and took my clothes off, leaving me almost naked. Just in my underwear. Jean looked at me and smiled. <strong>"You look beautiful"</strong></p><p> </p><p>His compliments left butterflies in my stomach. My body was open to him. My insecurities were. He was the first person I ever felt comfortable and confident. He made me feel this way.</p><p> </p><p>He took his clothes off too, leaving him only with his boxers. I cod see his huge cock ready to RIP through his boxers. He came close and started kissing me. Then I felt his hand on my back. With one move he unclapsed my bra. I then took of my thong. He turned me around so he could be on top of me. <strong>"Its not fair of only I am naked"</strong> I joked and he looked at me with lustful eyes. Before he could say anything I took his boxers off with my feet. </p><p> </p><p>The room was dark only a few led lights on top of the bed and the smell of vanilla filling the room. And our moans.</p><p> </p><p>He traced his hands on my entry making moan. I could feel my insides throbbing. I felt hot. He then inserted one finger and started moving. In and out. His pace felt amazing. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"You feel great baby, but I cant let you cum yet"</strong> he took his finger off and slided down so his face could be at my entrance. Then next thing I felt was his hot breath and tongue playing with my clitoris.</p><p> </p><p>My hands traveled around his messy hair guiding him. I admit it. I was a moaning mess.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Jean p-please I-im going to cum" </strong>I begged feeling ready to explode <strong>"I want you inside me"</strong> he stoped and looked at me. I was sweating. I was wet. A lot.</p><p> </p><p>He then inserted his member in front if my entrance and looked at me <strong>"If you are hurting tell me and I will stop. I think so"</strong> he said and chuckled as he rubbed his hair. I nodded assuring him I was ready.</p><p> </p><p>His member started going in and I could feel my walls tighten around him. He moaned and leaned on top of me. Sweat dripping from his forehead. I cupped his face and kissed him. He started moving slowly and I moaned. <strong>"You f-feel so good. You wrap around me so perfect"</strong> I put my feet around his waist giving him more space. He then started going faster.</p><p> </p><p>We were both a mess and I loved it. After a few thrusts we both finished. He collapsed next to me and hugged me.<strong> "That was amazing"</strong> he said and kissed me on top of my head. I hummed playfully and turned around so I could face him.<strong> "But have you noticed? Both times we did it, we were drunk. We need to stop the drunk sex"</strong> I joked and slammed his chest playfully <strong>"I know. Next time I promise no drunk sex. Now let's sleep because tomorrow we have to go to Connie's house for practice"</strong> I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt his one hand on my waist and the other getting us under the covers.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"Please can't you just call? I'm so nervous I feel like I will say something stupid" </strong>Connie said and passed the phone to Sasha. She took the phone with trembling hands because obviously she was nervous too and turned to look at me. <strong>"Y/N how about you call?" </strong>Before I could refuse she pressed the number and gave me the phone. The waiting was killing me.</p><p>Today we were supposed to call Levi and Erwin so we could close a meeting with them but everyone was so damn nervous. I get it but why me? I complained in my head when a voice from the other line spoke <strong>"Hello? Who's this?" </strong>I could tell who answered the phone. It was Erwin. <strong>"Hello? This Y/N from Fate? I'm calling to see if we could schedule a meeting with you sir"</strong> Everyone looked at me and silently mouthed me what did he say. I waved my hands for them to stop talking and I opened the speaker. </p><p>He chuckled and answered <strong>"Oh my you called. First, you can call me Erwin, no need for formalities. Second, are you free on Sunday at 3?" </strong>He asked and I looked the others to get the ok before I answered. Everyone agreed. <strong>"Yes we are" </strong>I looked at the guys and Connie was about to faint from the excitement. <strong>"Great! So it's settled. I'll text you the rest information about how to get to the LE Entertainment. This is your number right?"</strong></p><p><strong>"Yes, yes this is my number"</strong> I answered calmly and smiled to the others<strong> "Okay then I'll save your number. Save mine too"</strong> I blushed at his words. Who wouldn't want to have his number? <strong>"Thank you so much"</strong> I said and Jean patted my back <strong>"We thank you. I'll see you on Sunday" </strong>He said and ended the call. I saved his number and looked at the others.</p><p>Sasha and Connie started screaming and I hugged Jean. This was the perfect opportunity for us. For our dreams to come true.</p><p><strong>"Y/N you're amazing"</strong> Connie said and gave me a thumps up <strong>"I didn't do anything actually"</strong> I shrugged but kept my smile on. </p><hr/><p>I was sitting at my bed looking at the ceiling as I took a whiff from my cigarette. Silence. Darkness. That's what was around me. I let the cigarette ashes fall on the cold floor and looked at my right. I looked at my reflection at the wall mirror. I was disgusted by how myself turned this way. Before I could get up a light came from on top of my nightstand. It was my phone. I took it and looked at the caller. It was Mikasa.</p><p>I smiled and answered <strong>"Hey beautiful"</strong> I said and I could hear her chuckle from the other line. I loved her cute chuckle but nothing could compare Y/N's. <strong>"Hey baby. What are you doing?"</strong> she asked and I got up from the bed sitting at the edge of it with my bare feet touching the cold floor. <strong>"I'm at home. How about you?"</strong> I asked and waited for her answer. It was a small pause before she answered. <strong>"I'm at my dad's. Can you come here? He wants to speak with you"</strong></p><p>She said and I could tell something was fishy. <strong>"Okay? But why does he want to speak with me?"</strong> I asked and got up.<strong> "Just come here and you'll see"</strong> she said and ended the call before I could answer. </p><p>I throwed my phone at my bed and went to the closet to see what to wear. Seeing Mikasa's dad was a big deal. He was a big man. Successful in the boxing industry. He had the best fighters. He was known among everyone. Everyone feared him.</p><p>I took a black tshirt wwit a black jeans matching it with my old converse high's and a dark grey jacket. I fixed my hair in a bun and took my phone. </p><p>The drive was long and it was killing me. I was curious about why he wants to talk to me. Maybe I knew. I knew that he wanted to recruit me. For a long time now. Mikasa tried to persuade me too but I always rejected her. I just wasnt ready.</p><p>I reached Mikasa's house and looked at the huge Villa in front of me. The bug gates that looked like I was entering hell.</p><p>I parked inside the garden and went to the front door. I knocked and a maid opened the door smiling at me. <strong>"Please come in. Mrs Ackerman is waiting for you"</strong> she bowed and took me to the dining room where Mikasa's father was sitting. He was sitting at the head of the table and next to him were Mikasa and another guy with a suit.</p><p>Mikasa got up and came to me giving me a kiss. She took my hand and walked me to the table.<strong> "Please sit down my son. Don't be shy"</strong> he said and I nodded. I sat down next to Mikasa. She took my hand because she could tell I felt a little uncomfortable. </p><p>Silence. Mikasa's father then took a cigarette out and started smoking leaning back to his chair. I started getting frustrated since we were sitting there for 15 minutes without talking or doing anything. Those fifteen minutes were like hell. </p><p>Mikasa's house was huge and elegant. They had many servants running around the house. It wasnt my first time coming here but it felt more awkward. </p><p><strong>"My son, you see, I want you to start boxing again. With me as your manager. I want you to join my team" </strong>he said and leaned forward <strong>"You can start with just simple matches. Some fake matches and start gaining again fame" </strong>I rolled my eyes annoyed at the idea of the fake matches <strong>"As I told you again I'm not interested"</strong> I said and leanined back at my chair. Her father laughed and signaled one of the maids to get him a glass if whiskey. <strong>"Do you want one?"</strong> He offered me and declined.</p><p><strong>"Eren. Before you decline just take a minute and look at the contract. I'm sure you'll change your mind" </strong>He said and the man who was sitting next to him passed me a paper.</p><p>I took the paper on my hands and started reading. My eyes went immediately to the amount he was willing to give me. The amount I would every match I played. Fake or not. I turned and looked at Mikasa and she smiled at me. <strong>"Eren that's a perfect opportunity to start again and do something you love"</strong> she said and I looked at her father.</p><p><strong>"What do you think?" </strong>He asked and took a sip from his glass which probably the maid brought whilst i was reading. My life changed so quick. The previous day I was doing drugs at a basement and now I'll start boxing again. </p><p><strong>"Where's the pen?"</strong> I asked and he chuckled. The guy next to him passed me the pen and i signed. I did it. <strong>"But you know my body condition isnt the best right now" </strong>I said and gave the paper back to the guy. <strong>"I know. That's why we're gonna start your practices as soon as possible"</strong></p><hr/><p>After hours of talking I left from Mikasa's house. I was driving back when I pressed the button to call someone. That someone was Y/N. I didn't give it any thought. I needed to tell her. The waiting was long.</p><p><strong>"Hello? who's this?" </strong>A male voice spoke. It was Jean. <strong>"Since when Y/N has a secretary?"</strong> I answered ironically <strong>"Since some bastard keeps bothering her" </strong>I ignored his comment and closed my window because the wind was bothering me<strong>"Where is she? I need to talk to her"</strong> Jean chuckled <strong>"She isn't here" </strong> I didn't believe him. She was there. <strong>"I'll call again tomorrow then"</strong> I said because i didn't want to keep talking to him. He was getting on my nerves.</p><p><strong>"Please don't. Cause if you keep bothering her I'll take matters into my own hands" </strong>he said and ended the call. I chuckled and stopped the car. It was a dry chuckle. So he's her boyfriend? I could feel my jealousy rising but I was in no place I should be feeling jealous. I placed my hands on my head and took the phone and dialed Reiner's number.</p><p>
  <strong>"I need your help"</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"Who was it?" </strong>I asked Jean as I dried my wet hair. He put the phone back at the night stand and turned to look at me <strong>"It was Eren" </strong>My eyes widened and I stopped drying my hair. I wanted to ask. I wanted to know why he called but I couldn't. I could sense Jean was frustrated. I sighed and went to sit next to Jean. </p>
<p><strong>"Jean is everything okay?" </strong>I asked and placed my hand on his cheek so he could face me. He kept looking down <strong>"I'm just frustrated" </strong>I chuckled to lighten the mood and made him look at me <strong>"And why is that?"</strong> I asked and looked at his beautiful eyes that were filled with sadness. <strong>"I dont know. I-I'm jealous. I know its ridiculous but I cant helo thinking that you used to like him. Like a lot and that makes me mad. And above all he had the audacity to call after all those years. Btw don't you wanna know why he called?"</strong></p>
<p>I took his hands and held them tight. <strong>"Jean... Honestly I dont give two shits about why he called. Everything that happened between us is in the past. Now my life is here. With you. I would never do anything to hurt you or make you doubt our relationship. I love YOU. You. Okay?"</strong> I said and he kissed me. I kissed him back and smiled.</p>
<p><strong>"I love you Y/N. I love you so much I could die for you"</strong> I blushed and hugged him tight.</p>
<p>That night we fell asleep quite quickly. I felt like both of us started to open up. I loved that we could communicate and share our troubles, worries and happiness together.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>"What is it Eren?"</strong> Reiner asked me and I sighed <strong>"Can you do a backround check on someone?"</strong> I looked ahead to see if the lights had turned green <strong>"That someone is?"</strong> Reiner asked me and i took a right turn <strong>"Jean Kirstein" </strong>Reiner sighed <strong>"Isn't that Y/N's boyfriend?" Why do you want a backround check on him?"</strong> </p>
<p>I punched the steering wheel and answered back angrily <strong>"Can you do it or not?" </strong>My head started hurting <strong>"I can do it...but I think this is not the best way to get closer to her or fix things. Dont you think so too? Just think straight and try to calm down"</strong> I sighed and looked down at my feet.</p>
<p><strong>"You're right. I was out of my mind"</strong> I touched the bridge of my nose trying to lighten the pain <strong>"Eren...since you're out, how about you go home and rest for tonight? And I can come by tomorrow so we can talk" </strong>Reiner tried to calm me down. He was right. I was in no position to act like that. I should calm down and handle this with a better plan.</p>
<p><strong>"That's a good idea" </strong>i answered back <strong>"Good. See ya tomorrow"</strong> Reiner said and ended the call. I drove back to my home. After 30 an hour I finally reached my home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sunday came and me and the guys except Jean were at my house getting ready. Jean was the only one with a car so he was supposed to come pick us up.</p>
<p><strong>"Y/N what do you think about this one?"</strong> Sasha asked me. Clothes and shoes were thrown around the floor. She was holding a cute floral dress and a pair of black boots. I smiled and answered her as I stretched <strong>"It's beautiful. I think it suits you" </strong>she smile and went to the bathroom so she can change. Before she entered she looked at me and asked <strong>"What are you going to wear?"</strong></p>
<p>I pointed at the door <strong>"This one" </strong>it was a black ripped jean with a white blouse with black stripes, a leather jacket and my black combat boots. <strong>"That looks good. It fits your personality" </strong>I smiled and shooed her. </p>
<p>Connie came in wearing a matching outfit as me but with black vans. <strong>"Is everyone ready?" </strong>He asked and came to sit next to me <strong>"Give us 10 minutes" </strong>I said and got up to grab my outfit. I walked inside the bathroom and Sasha was already ready. She looked beautiful. The whole outfit fitted her personality. Bubbly and energetic. </p>
<p>She gave me and pat on the butt and walked out so I can change. As i changed I looked at the mirror and looked the hickeys Jean left me. I traced my hand on it and smiled. After 10 minutes I was ready. I sprayed perfume and that was it. I did a simple makeup and i was ready. My hair was naturally wavy so I didn't so anything special. </p>
<p>As I was ready I heard Connie knocking at the door. <strong>"Are you ready? Jean is down waiting" </strong>I opened the door and smiled <strong>"Ready"</strong>. We went down and there was Jean waiting inside his blue 1980 robin's CJ5 Jeep. He looked at us and waved. </p>
<p>Connie opened the door and Sasha got in first then he waited for me. As I was ready to get in Jean stopped me <strong>"Dude i want my girlfriend next to me if you dont mind. How about you sit next to yours?" </strong>He said i blushed. Connie went inside and smacked Jean's chest <strong>"She isn't my girlfriend" </strong>Sasha said the same thing and pouted. </p>
<p>I got in and sat to the passenger's seat. Jean turned and came closer and gave me a peck. <strong>"Ew find a room"</strong> Connie said and stuck his tongue out. <strong>"Oh dont worry we will find one later"</strong> he said and winked as he looked at the review mirror and started the car. Sahsa chuckled and I blushed. </p>
<p>The drive was full with music blasting through the speakers. It was refreshing. I liked that the wind was blowing on my face. Jean was dressed very good too. He wore a blue jean with white Van's and a burgundy blouse. He wore a pair of black Tom Ford sunglasses. He was smoking hot. I had to admit it. I was one damn lucky girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We finally reached our destination. After Jean parked we stopped and looked at the building. <strong>"Damn that's a pretty tall building"</strong> Connie said and whistled. Connie was right. The building was hella tall. Sasha took my hands and started walking to the entrance. </p>
<p>Jean and Connie just followed us. As we entered I couldn't take my eyes from the lobby. It was black and white with marble patterns. I could feel my jaw touching the floor. <strong>"Wow I think i could eat from the floor" </strong>Connie said and I nodded, agreeing with him. Jean chuckled and pointed at the reception. <strong> "Let's go to the reception" </strong></p>
<p>He started walking and we just followed him. Behind the desk there was a very pretty lady. She had long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white suit that matched her makeup. Red lips, lots of blush and if course let's not forget the eyeliner and spider like eyelashes. She gave rich girls vibes.</p>
<p><strong>"Hello how can I help you?"</strong> she said and looked at Jean <strong>"Well we're here to meet Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman. Actually we have a meeting scheduled with them at 3" </strong>she nodded and started typing at her computer <strong>"Can you tell me your name?"</strong> She asked and looked up <strong>"We're Fate" </strong>she started typing again and then opened her ear mic.</p>
<p><strong>"Floch please come to the</strong> <strong>lobby" </strong>she said and close her mic. She smiled and told us to go and sit at the waiting room and someone was gonna come get us. We thanked her and started walking towards the waiting room. Sasha opened the door and stopped on her tracks. <strong>"Wow" </strong>I took a peek from outside and I mist admit I would have the same reaction. The whole building screamed money and expensive.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>"Guys I think they forgot us" </strong>Connie said and stretched back at his chair <strong>"Dude I'm sure they have more important things to do instead of dealing with us. Plus we're in no position to talk right now. We just wait" </strong>Jean said and looked at his phone.</p>
<p>Just then, the door opened and a tall male with red hair appeared. He smiled at us and bowed <strong>"Hello I'm Floch nice to meet ya. I'm here to accompany you to the meeting room. Please follow me" </strong></p>
<p>Oh my god. That was Floch from the 2XX. He looked just as handsome as he did from the tv. He was tall and he had a well built body. He was the leader and lead rapper of the group. He was dressed in those fancy outfits they wore on stage. We followed him and walked through a big hallway with lots of doors right and left on the 5th floor. As we walked I took a slightly peek from one of the rooms. Inside were three boys dancing. <strong>"Those are Omen. They are are new boy group" </strong></p>
<p>I looked again ahead and Floch was in front of me smiling. Like really close. When did we stop. <strong>"O-oh that's great" </strong>I said visibly awkward. He then took a step back and looked at me <strong>"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Now let's continue" </strong>he said and started walking again. Jean looked at him ready to start a fight but kept walking. Sasha came next to me and locked arms with me. <strong>"He's so dreamy. Isnt he?" </strong>She whispered and agreed. The boys were walking in front if us and couldn't hear us. I could tell Jean was a little bit irritated from before.</p>
<p>We finally reached the room. Floch knocked and a voice was heard from inside saying come in. He opened the door and bowed at Erwin and Levi. <strong>"Fate are here" </strong>he said and moved back so we could have space to walk inside. Levi was sitting on the head of the table and next to him was Erwin. Erwin got up and walked to us <strong>"Oh my god. Hello there. Please come inside and take a sit" </strong>he then thanked Floch and walked back at the table. Levi didn't move an inch.</p>
<p>We sat down and looked at each other. We were very nervous and I bet they could feel it too.<strong> "Come on guys what with the awkward atmosphere. So thank you for coming here today." </strong>He said and smiled at us. He tried his best to break the ice. Levi then crossed his arms and leaned back <strong>"So you're here to sign. I'm gonna go through our little contract and then you decide" </strong>he said in a monotone voice and a secretary came in holding some pieces of papers which she passed us. <strong>"Levi dont be like that. Show some friendliness. Dont you see you make them nervous?" </strong></p>
<p>Levi shrugged and signaled Erwin to continue <strong>"Hmm well as my friend Levi was trying to say, you're here today so we can talk about your contract and everything you and we will get from this. As you can see the contract lasts for 5 years and then if you want you can renew your contract or not. We always give this privilege to our artists. We dont want them to feel pressured. Then we provide everything here such as music instruments, music classes for the vocals, music rooms where you can produce music etc. Second you produce your music we just provide help if you want with highly known music producers and songwriters. Lastly you'll get paid with every concert you do, photoshoot or event you attend. Maybe there will be some collaborations between our other artists too. Oh I almost forgot each month we go through an evaluation exam which you show us what you've been practicing. That's it. Any questions?" </strong>He said and smiled. All of us looked at each other and declined. <strong>"Well then? Also sorry for talking so much" </strong></p>
<p><strong>"Can you give us 10 minutes to talk about this?" </strong>Connie said and looked at Erwin <strong>"Of course" </strong>we got up and got out for a bit. <strong>"I think the contract it's pretty good" </strong>I said and Sasha looked at the paper again <strong>"I think so too" </strong>Jean said and touched Connie's shoulder <strong>"Me too. Let's do this" </strong> he said and gave a thumps up. We walked back inside and sat down. Connie cleared his throat <strong>"We will sign" </strong></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After we drunk ourselves to celebrate, me and Jean decided to take a walk to sober up, to the river we went before. We walked holding hands and just stayed quiet. The small breeze that was blowing made me shiver a little. I didn't have my jacket since I gave it to Sasha. I rubbed my arm and Jean looked at me. <strong>"Are you cold baby?" </strong></p>
<p><strong>"N-no dont worry" </strong>I said and smiled at him.</p>
<p>He then took his jacket off and placed it on my shoulders. I looked at him and he leaned closer and gave me a peck. <strong>"I can tell your cold. You dont have to hide it"</strong> </p>
<p>I felt bad because because I didn't want him to catch a cold <strong>"Jean, you didn't have to. What if you catch a cold?"</strong> He chuckled and came closer to my ear and whispered <strong>"Then you'll be there to take care of it"</strong> </p>
<p>I blushed and smacked his chest lightly. He backed away and pretended to be hurt. We both chuckled and then he suddenly gave me a back hug. He rested his chin on my shoulder and sighed. His breath was hot and reeked alcohol. I looked at him curious because I could feel something was bothering him.</p>
<p><strong>"Is everything alright?" </strong>I asked and tried to turn around but he stopped me. </p>
<p><strong>"Let's just stay like this for a while"</strong> he said and we just stood there. Before I could say anything he started speaking again. <strong>"I like it that you're starting to open up to me more. I love it when I see you smile"</strong></p>
<p>I could feel butterflies dancing in my stomach from his words. It's true though. I started opening up to him more. He made me feel comfortable and loved. </p>
<p>After a while we decided to just go back. He drove me back to my apartment and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I walked inside my apartment and turned the lights on. <strong>"I'm back"</strong> I said I took my shoes off. But no answer. Of course no one was gonna answer. I lived alone. But i did anyway. It was a way to cope with the loneliness sometimes. Both my parents were away on business trips and my big brother was away for studies. </p>
<p>I walked to the living room and let my self fall to the sofa. I leaned back and looked at the ceiling and chuckled. </p>
<p>Who could imagine my life would change so much for the better after I kicked Eren out of my life. Just then doorbell rung. I looked at the door curious. I wasnt expecting anyone.</p>
<p>I opened and the door and stood there frozen. Tears started falling from my eyes as I looked at the person at the door.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Surprise! Hope you missed me!"</strong>
</p>
<p>It was my big brother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>